harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke (ToT)/Quotes
'Greetings/Chat' *"Yo!" *"Yo! How are you? You're looking well!" *"Yo! Happy birthday!" *"How's work going? Just don't work too hard. 'kay?" *"Swinging around a big ol' axe feels empowering. The moment it makes contact, the sound goes through me like a gong!" *"My hobby is working out. I feel all restless when I don't get enough exercise." *'You are engaged:' "Congrats! You have my blessings!" *'You are newly married:' "Wow! You're a newlywed! Stop showing off, huh?" *'Your child is an infant:' "Is your child cute? Nice. Let me babysit sometime. I'm awesome with kids!!" *'Your child starts crawling: '"How's your kid? Moving around already? That's great!" *'Your child starts talking:' "Your kid talked? That's nice. You'll be having conversations soon. Lucky you!" *'Your child starts walking:' "Well, player, it's your kid. I'm sure they'll hate staying still!" *'Your child grows up:' "They say that children imitate their parents! You should set a good example!" *'Anissa and Jin get married:' "Anissa and Dr. Jin got married. She was a babe, too!" *'Anissa and Jin have a baby: '"Dr. Jin and Anissa had a kid! That's gonna be one smart child!" *'Phoebe and Calvin get married:' "Phoebe and Calvin got married. Dang. She was pretty hot, too." *'Candace and Julius get married:' "Candace and that pretty boy got married. That was a real surprise!" *'Candace and Julius have a baby: '"Candace and Julius had a kid! Maybe Julius'll be a bit manlier now." *'Renee and Toby get married:' "Renee and Toby got married. Man, he beat me to it!" *'Flea Market:' "I'm kind of an impulse buyer! I buy whatever makes me go I want this!" *'Harvest Festival:' "I stewed up veggies that had the brighest colors! A man's cooking has to be BOLD!" 'Seasonal/Weather' *'Winter:' "The snow really piled up this year. I don't like the cold, but I like making angels in the snow!" *'Cloudy:' "I don't like cloudy days. They get me down..." *'Sunny:' "I feel like I can do anything when the weather is perfect like this!" *'Spring:' "Spring is nice! I get hapy for no reason in Spring!" *'Summer:' **"Summer is great! I just feel good in Summer!" **"Wow! The ocean is incredibly blue! The sky is so blue! The clouds are so white! SUMMER IS AWESOME!!" **"It's so hot... But I'm not going to give in to the heat!" *'Winter:' "I don't really like Winter. It's so cold." 'Gifts' *'Loves: ' "Whoa! Are you serious? How did you know what my favorite thing is? Thanks! I really love it!" *'Likes:' "Whoa, thanks! I really like it. It's great!" *'Neutral:' "Hey, thanks!" *'Disliked:' "Sorry, but this gift isn't so awesome. I appreciate the thought, but..." *'Hated:' "Hey! That's like my least favorite thing in the world! You gotta be kidding me!" *'Birthday Gift:' None! 'Heart Lines' *'1 Heart:' "Gather a little lumber and material stone each day. You'll end up collapsing from exhaustion if you try to get a whole house's worth of lumber in one day!" *'2 Hearts:' "You'll learn more axe techniques the more you practice. A journey of 1000 miles stars with 1 step. How many steps are in a thousand miles...?" *'3 Hearts:' "I've been told to walk slowly instead of running at full speed all the time. But life's too short to be slow!" *'4 Hearts:' "I got yelled at a lot when I was a kid. I got into all kinds of mischief! There's nothing wrong with causing a little bit of trouble, though." *'5 Hearts:' "I grew up imitating my Pops. All men should be strong!" *'6 Hearts:' "I'm glad I met you! I'm really glad you came to Waffle Island!" *'7 Hearts:' "I hate to think about life would be like without you, player." *'8 Hearts:' "You make me so happy, I feel like I owe you something." *'9 Hearts:' "I now know why I'm always worrying about you, player. I... I...I lurve you, player! ARGH, I messed it up!" *'10 Hearts:' "I'd do anything for you, player! Being in love is awesome!" *'9 Hearts (Male/Married):' "I like girls who are hard-working and energetic!" *'10 Hearts (Male/Married):' "I like people that are so stoked that it affects everyone! You should get stoked, too!" 'Marriage' *'Before the Wedding:' "Time can't go faster, I can't wait to get married." *"Yo! Morning!" *"Honey! Eat your lunch when you get hungry!" *"You look good today, Honey!" *"We finally got married! AWESOME!!" *"I intend to do anything for you, Honey! If you tell me to fly, I'll probably fail, but I'll try anyway!" *"All right! The Starry Night Festival is tonight! I better not forget!" Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes